<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Старые цепи, новые шрамы by Attyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921394">Старые цепи, новые шрамы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan'>Attyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, LoL References, Lol Lore, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships To Be Added, Unreliable Narrator, and he didn't like g2, he has his reasons btw, no beta that offseason is in killing spree, rating for blood, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мартин со своей командой отправляются в вынужденное приключение на границу государства - найти и успокоить вскипевший источник магии, найти и обезоружить тех, из-за кого этот источник вскипел. </p><p>Но, конечно, если бы все пошло по плану и так, как задумывалось - у этой истории не было бы развития.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Старые цепи, новые шрамы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>когда я думала, с чего начинать, мне хотелось придумать свою фентази-ау. я не думала, что она получится такой - не слишком светлой, длинной, где-то выстраданной. но теперь я уже вросла в эту историю и мне хочется ее рассказать.</p><p>магия местного мира местами опирается на лор Лиги, в котором я наверняка накосячу)) надеюсь получится описать все органично, так что оставайтесь на связи, дальше будет больше пояснений, как и что здесь работает.</p><p>страдать будут все, но начнем с Рекклеса (он тут все-таки ГГ) и с Янкоса (слишком люблю, чтобы оставить без страданий).</p><p>оч сложно писать на русском про компанию людей, работающих в мире условного средневековья и называющих себя g2, так что я нашла весьма сомнительное решение для того, чтобы их записать... но пока не придумала лучшего.</p><p>теги, рейтинг, пейринги - скорее всего дополнится в процессе :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лес с каждым шагом вглубь <em>изменялся</em> все сильнее. Деревья сплетались над головой в плотную завесу, сквозь которую с трудом пробивалось солнце.</p><p>Между изогнутыми, больного темно-зеленого цвета стволами, клубился туман, в котором периодически что-то ворочалось и стенало. Хотя бы земля под ногами оставалась твердой — но, возможно, они просто не дошли до той границы, за которой начиналось болото.</p><p>Изредка в тумане мелькали тени, но пока из них никто не нападал — ни люди, ни монстры. Впрочем, Мартин не собирался опускать оружие. Лес уже сошел с ума, кто знает, в какой момент его нынешним обитателям придет в голову атаковать.</p><p>Под ногой кого-то из его спутников хрустнула ветка — и, словно получив заветный сигнал, из теней завыли волки — а вокруг вспыхнул золотистый купол щита.</p><p>Крупный трехголовый волк выскочил из тумана впереди, зарычал, низко наклонив среднюю голову. С двумя другими волк еще не научился управляться — никак не мог сфокусироваться ими, глаза бешено вращались, а головы шевелились. Одна из них угрожающе рычала на ближайшее дерево, вторая и этого не могла.</p><p>Из приоткрытых пастей падала слюна.</p><p>Волк обиженно взвизгнул, когда лунная пуля пробила одну из его голов, и успел прыгнуть вперед, прежде чем Мартин выстрелил снова, на этот раз в сердце.</p><p>Волка было жалко.</p><p>Даже если усыпить или уничтожить пробудившийся фонтан силы сейчас, некоторые <em>изменения</em> необратимы.</p><p>— Пятый день, и здесь уже мутанты, — пробормотал Здравец, снимая свой щит. — Раза в три быстрее, чем должно быть. Может, они жертвы приносят? И то не должно быть так.</p><p>Он недоумевал и злился — и сам Здравец, и призванный им Ракан, которому просто не мог понравиться <em>измененный</em>лес.</p><p>Мартин пожал плечами: точного ответа у него не было.</p><p>Лес выглядел так, будто фонтан энергии бил здесь уже месяц. Непроходимые и опасные джунгли, мутанты и големы вместо обычных зверей. И пульсирующий уже совсем близко источник, с которым тоже что-то было не так.</p><p>Обычно призыватели из ближайшего города-государства стабилизировали найденные источники и осушали их, собирая магическую энергию и принося ее потом в городские храмы. Процесс был не сложный, но долгий: взывать приходилось к нескольким богам, сплетать их дары в одно заклинание, способное усыпить бушующую чистую энергию.</p><p>А можно было просто ломать источник. Не думать о стабилизации, позволять энергии растекаться вокруг, отравляя и изменяя все, что попадется на пути.</p><p>Но в чем тогда смысл, если к моменту, когда источник покорится, он уже будет опустошен?</p><p>Возможно, королевский шпион, сообщивший о том, что в лесу, принадлежавшем их городу, видели чужую команду призывателей, был не прав, когда говорил, что им нужна энергия фонтана.</p><p>Может им просто хотелось доставить неприятности.</p><p>Или кто-то соскучился по приключениям… </p><p>Мартин заставил себя оттолкнуть эту мысль. Недостойным нет места рядом и не должно быть в голове.</p><p>— Надо отбросить их от источника побыстрее, — сказал он. — Феликс, от твоих не было сообщений?</p><p>Король настоял на том, что одной командой идти опасно — но и времени, чтобы найти в помощь нейтральных опытных союзников, уже не оставалось, так что вместе с Фнатик пошли Райзинг.</p><p>Для них это было первым настоящим испытанием, не боем на арене, где дисквалифицируют за игру не по правилам. Втягивать их в серьезную опасность Мартину хотелось меньше всего, так что в лес он взял только их капитана — оставалось надеяться, что они все поймут, что это не потому, что Мартин им не доверяет. </p><p>Остальные остались ждать на границе <em>изменений</em>. На всякий случай. И то Мартин уже думал, что стоило оставить их еще раньше, на последнем хуторе в дневном переходе отсюда. </p><p>— <em>Изменения</em> уже вокруг них, пока только растения стали более хищными, — откликнулся Феликс. — Мутантов не видели, людей тоже. Вы не хотите, чтобы они присоединились? </p><p>— Пусть пока остаются там, — покачал головой Мартин. — Если понадобится помощь, они смогут к нам перенестись.</p><p>Пока они все еще не нашли ни лагерь Джиту, ни источник. Надеялись найти сегодня, рассредоточившись по лесу, почти не дали себе отдохнуть после вчерашних стычек: но они выиграли их всех, ранили как минимум двоих (Оскар так и светился от гордости — и за себя, и за Тима) и заставили противника отступить зализывать раны. Тех до сих пор было не видно.</p><p>Хотя Мартин не мог определиться, тревожный это признак или нет.</p><p>По его прикидкам, они со Здравцем и Феликсом уже должны были наткнуться если не на следы противника, то хотя бы на идущих другой дорогой остальных. </p><p>Но их Мартин хотя бы мог проверить — он потянулся мысленно к холодному присутствию божества в своем сознании, чтобы через него позвать команду.</p><p>— Я могу сходить на разведку, — предложил Феликс, сбивая сосредоточение.</p><p>— Не стоит разделяться сильнее, чем мы уже разбиты, — ответил ему Здравец, будто прочитав мысли Мартина.</p><p>И, возможно, ему самому стоило воззвать к Сенне, а не к Афелию, не самому большому любителю разговоров даже с другими богами, но в последнее время его молчаливое присутствие подходило Мартину больше.</p><p>Он снова попытался — убедить Афелия, прежде чем вдруг понял: что-то не так не с его богом. Что-то не так с богами остальных.</p><p>Туман между деревьями рассеялся.</p><p>Был рассеян.</p><p>Волной чужой силы, которая мчалась из леса. Мелькнула испуганная мысль — что от источника — которую Мартин не успел даже додумать. Инстинктивно он шагнул вперед, встретить атаку самому, не дать добраться до напарника и младшего.</p><p>Сила ударила его в грудь, и на несколько секунд он замер, неспособный дышать, думать, пытающийся беспомощно ухватиться за остатки своей связи с божеством, докричаться до него — и он ведь даже не понял, когда эта связь разорвалась, когда верное и надежное оружие пропало из его рук.</p><p>Чужая магия — сильная, громкая, свободная, как горный поток, прошла сквозь Мартина, перекрыв его собственную, в ушах зашумело — и ему показалось, что он слышит смех.</p><p>Хорошо знакомый, торжествующий, искренний и довольный, смех человека, которому удалось сложнейшее заклинание — комбинация заклинаний, на самом деле — и который при этом изучал новую сторону магии всего полгода.</p><p>Но магия Рантерры — боги Рантерры — любили Расмуса. </p><p>Волна схлынула, Мартин пошатнулся и с трудом удержался на ногах. Голова кружилась. Он не чувствовал магию, не слышал больше голосов богов, и это казалось так дико, так неправильно… Теоретически он понимал, что это был выстрел из оружия, дарованного Сенной. Усиленное. И не только. Измененное. Лишение магии не должно быть таким фатальным, боги все равно должны быть где-то рядом, он попадал под это раньше и применял сам, он знал, как это должно работать…</p><p>Он не успел додумать, что именно было не так — дурное предчувствие дернуло его назад, и он обернулся вовремя, чтобы поймать побледневшего и попытавшегося упасть Здравца.</p><p>Вчера Здравец закрыл его от собой от оружия Калисты, использованного Перксом — и это позволило Мартину ранить того в ответ и заставить их вместе с его жрецом отступить. Вот только раны от оружия богов Сумеречных островов, отравляющие и тело, и душу, затягивались сами собой больше месяца, если не применять к ним магию — и даже закрытые магически, они не зажимали просто и быстро.</p><p>А магию Здравца сейчас смыло заклинанием Расмуса.</p><p>Мартин только и мог, что зажать рану ладонью. Черная, порченная кровь медленно, как смола, сочилась из нее, обжигая его руку. Хотелось закричать, позволить эмоциям найти выход, но...</p><p>Он все еще удерживал на ногах полубессознательного Здравца, боясь, что если отпустит его, черная кровь быстрее разольется по телу. За его спиной все еще стоял растерянный Феликс, который, тем не менее, достал из ножен обычный меч. </p><p>Мартин заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть и посмотреть в лес.</p><p>У него была призрачная надежда, что оттуда кто-то придет. </p><p>Внутренний голос же говорил, что скорее всего, оттуда кто-то будет просто смотреть. Они враги. Они не должны приходить на помощь раненым противникам.</p><p>Бесполезно кого-то ждать.</p><p>Нужно отступить назад, и рано или поздно заклятье спадет. Вернувшийся Оскар может призвать кого-то из своих диких, но дарующих исцеление богов.</p><p>Мартин отвел взгляд на пару секунд, по привычке — спросить, что об этом думает Здравец — и краем глаза заметил движение теней перед собой. Феликс проскочил мимо него, вскинув меч.</p><p>И тут же вскрикнул, когда вокруг его запястья и рукояти меча обмоталась сотканная из тьмы цепь, звякнула — и Феликса отшвырнуло в сторону, выбивая оружие из его руки.</p><p>Тени жадно потянулись к нему — Мартин даже с заблокированной магией чувствовал их голод — но тут же осыпались.</p><p>Пайк отступил, оставляя призвавшего его жреца одного. </p><p>Михаэль стряхнул остатки теней с ладоней, окинул их всех изучающим взглядом и остановился на Здравце. По его лицу скользнуло виноватое — неужели? — выражение, он покачал головой и посмотрел на Мартина:</p><p>— Уложи его на землю.</p><p>— Чтобы тебе было удобнее забрать его душу?! — возмутился Феликс.</p><p>Михаэль покосился на него, а потом перевел взгляд на Мартина обратно. Тебе решать, говорил его взгляд — Мартину казалось, что там есть вина и сочувствие, но он не мог позволить себе поверить в это.</p><p>Но поверить, что Михаэль пришел помочь — может быть, только сейчас, и, скорее всего, ради своей выгоды — у него вышло.</p><p>— Уходи, Феликс, — Мартин встал на колени, осторожно опуская Здравца на землю.</p><p>Тот уже впал в транс — может, пытался дозваться своих богов, может, задержать распространение заразы в своей крови, или у него просто не было сил оставаться в сознании. От того, каким угловатым и неповоротливым его тело было в руках Мартина, становилось страшно. </p><p>— Я бы послушался, — хмыкнул Михаэль, опустившись на колени напротив — он не смотрел на Мартина или на Феликса, явно сосредоточившись на своем воззвании. Его ладони медленно налились золотым светом, и он поднял их над грудью Здравца.</p><p>Феликс, конечно, не планировал уходить. И меч в его руках мог быть не менее смертоносен, чем божественное оружие. Михаэль был здесь один — со всей своей силой, но один — а их было двое. И, может быть, они бы его одолели.</p><p>Может быть.</p><p>У них все еще не было магии, и неизвестно, когда она вернется. На весах была как минимум одна жизнь.</p><p>— Это приказ, Феликс. Уходи, — Мартин повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Сейчас ты не сможешь помочь. Вернись к своим ребятам, и дожидайтесь нас.</p><p>— Но ва… — начал Феликс, осекся, вздохнул и опустил голову, подчиняясь.</p><p>Вот за это Мартин ненавидел приказывать, но сейчас он не видел другого выхода. Он не отводил взгляда, пока Феликс не скрылся из вида.</p><p>— Я не дам ему умереть, — пообещал Михаэль, дождавшись, когда они остались одни.</p><p>Он развел ладони пошире — между ними формировалась сотканная из света книга.</p><p>Из очень-очень слабого исцеляющего света — светлые боги явно не слишком жаловали Михаэля. </p><p>— Ты так сутки будешь только держать его без сознания — и рана даже не закроется.</p><p>Возможно, даже у Мартина вышло бы лучше, если бы Сенна или Сорака могли ответить на его зов сейчас.</p><p>— Из меня тот еще целитель, — Михаэль усмехнулся, но Мартину послышалась вина в его голосе. — Я не дам черной крови распространиться и смогу закрыть рану ненадолго.</p><p>Он вытащил из кармана золотую монету — нет, какой-то медальон? — на цепочке, и положил его на книгу. На выпуклой крышке был вырезан символ Джиту.</p><p>Дурное предчувствие потребовало от Мартина немедленно это убрать, но медальон тоже светился исцелением. А с лица Здравца наконец пропала болезненная гримаса.</p><p>— И что мы будем должны теперь? — но вряд ли чудеса милосердия происходили здесь без какого-то умысла.</p><p>— Жизнь за жизнь, — Михаэль прямо посмотрел на него — и Мартину показалось на долю секунды, что от книги Юми вместо исцеляющего света расходится зеленоватая тьма. — Шучу. Всего лишь клятва верности. Медальоны ее скрепят и не дадут нарушить — но у тебя и Здравца будет выбор, надевать ли их вообще. </p><p>Он замолчал, так очевидно ожидая вопроса, что Мартину захотелось кинуть этот медальон ему в лицо.</p><p>Но жизнь Здравца пока все еще была в заложниках.</p><p>Противный внутренний голос нашептывал, что вот он, секрет вчерашней победы, Перкс просто должен был ранить Здравца — и сегодня Расмус и его магия довершили начатое...</p><p>Мартин тряхнул головой и все-таки задал свой вопрос.</p><p>— Что вам... и чего вы хотите добиться?</p><p>— Я не могу сказать, ты же понимаешь, — Михаэль улыбнулся. Но потом поджал губы и опустил взгляд, и заговорил — быстро, не сбиваясь, как отрепетированную и подготовленную речь. — И я в самом деле не могу. Так что давай не про наши цели, а про медальоны. Тут все просто — они зачарованы уже сейчас. Если надеть и не принести присягу, они убьют того, на чьей шее висят. Но вот ты можешь не надевать. Оставишь себе в качестве безделушки — его силы хватит, чтобы ты мог телепортироваться вместе со Здравцем.</p><p>Он стряхнул с рук на этот раз исцеление, и книга Юми пропала. Медальон все еще висел в воздухе, все еще светился — мягко и успокаивающе.</p><p>Михаэль протянул Мартину второй — такой же — и Мартин его взял. Медальон лежал в ладони тяжелым теплым грузом, символ на ощупь оказался гладким. Рубин в глазнице шлема ярко блестел — наверняка напитанный силой фонтана.</p><p>— И я могу забрать Здравца и использовать медальон как телепорт? — Мартин попробовал сосредоточиться на медальоне, услышать его так же, как обычно прислушивался и взывал к богам, и вздрогнул, когда медальон отозвался. Даже с заблокированной магией. Сколько же силы в итоге было залито в медальон... чем Джиту тут на самом деле занимались?</p><p>— Верно, — Михаэль тем временем поднялся на ноги и улыбнулся. — У остальных троих выбора нет — ну разве что они могут отказаться от присяги и умереть завтра.</p><p>И Мартин правда верил в то, что в жреце Джиту было сострадание? Вина за рану Здравца? От волны глухой злости, поднявшейся внутри, Мартину вдруг показалось, что он почти слышит голоса богов — но нет, магия все еще не вернулась.</p><p>Но он мог попробовать ударить словами.</p><p>— Тим считает тебя своим другом.</p><p>— Я его тоже, — улыбка на лице Михаэля даже не дрогнула. — Тим способен сделать правильный выбор.</p><p>— Может, единственный выбор, который ему придется делать — это пересмотреть свой список друзей! — он почти не думал о выборе слов, просто высказал все, что мелькнуло в голове, все еще приправленное злости. И пожалел почти сразу: Михаэлю было все равно, а у Мартина загорчило во рту.</p><p>Михаэль покачал головой.</p><p>— Скажешь ему об этом как-нибудь потом… хотя у тебя есть возможность встретить его побыстрее. Я могу перенести тебя и Хили в наш лагерь. Там будет кому заняться его раной. Расмус будет рад тебя видеть. А, и остальные члены твоей команды подтянутся, убедишься, что с ними все в порядке.</p><p>— А еще я присягну непонятно чему и непонятно с какими последствиями, — хмыкнул Мартин. — Как и вся моя команда.</p><p>Он бездумно сжал ладонь Здравца, сместил пальцы на запястье — пульс бился, замедленно и неровно, но бился — и попытался себе представить, что Здравец сказал бы, будь он в сознании.</p><p>Как широко било заклятье Расмуса? Попали ли под него Тим и Оскар? Если им повезло в этом — то какие были шансы столкнуться с Перксом и Янкосом и победить?</p><p>А шанс Габриэля выйти победителем из своего поединка (при условии, что Джиту решили играть по подобиям правил и не нападать втроем на одного)?</p><p>В случае с ним хотя бы… Вундер казался не мстительным поехавшим садистом, а относительно нормальным человеком — насколько можно было оставаться нормальным в этой команде.</p><p>Здравец сказал бы, что в такой ситуации каждый сам за себя — и сохранить свободу и независимость Мартина важнее. Что никто не осудит его и любой отдаст за него свою жизнь.</p><p>Мартину не хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то отдавал ради него свою жизнь.</p><p>Он вздохнул.</p><p>Недавняя злость отступила, оставляя после себя только усталость и разочарование.</p><p>— Кажется, ты принял решение, — Михаэль протянул ему руку. Он больше не улыбался — и от его серьезного лица становилось немного не по себе.</p><p>Одной рукой Мартин держал запястье Здравца и не планировал отпускать, а во второй мешался медальон.</p><p>Мартин накинул цепочку себе на шею — одним быстрым движением, чтобы не успеть об этом пожалеть.</p><p>И сжал протянутую ему ладонь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>